Encuentro Espontáneo
by uncleankle
Summary: Edward pensaba en Bella, ¿por qué no ir a verla mientras duerme?, y de ahí en adelante, algo espontáneo y lujurioso surgió. AU


¡Hola! QUé tal? Hice este fic por un reto de una amiga (moan225), quien también me dio algunas sucias ideas...

Y les advierto! Es bastante pervertido, pero si gustan, pasen y lean.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba en su casa, aburrido, y por alguna razón, pensando sin descanso en la chica nueva de su instituto, Isabella Swan. No podía olvidar su peculiar y atrayente olor, la manera en que sus pechos saltaban y se movían al compás de sus caderas, ni ese trasero tan apetitoso y bien proporcionado, que se moría por agarrar…. Y su cara, tan inocente y llena de pureza como su mente. Ni que decir que haría él si ella se enterara de sus "beatos" pensamientos.<p>

Fue cuando su mente se iluminó. Iría a verla, observaría su dormir y ella no lo notaría, porque él desde pequeño fue entrenado para ser un espía tan sigiloso como el viento. Tomó las llaves de su Volvo y se puso en marcha. Parqueó en un bosque cercano donde su nave quedara escondida. La casa ya estaba oscura, hizo una maniobra digna de un ninja y trepó hasta la ventana porque supuso que esa era su habitación.

No se equivocó. Tenía un empapelado morado claro con algunas decoraciones florales, muchos libros… y algo que notó desde que entró: habían unas provocativas y diminutas tanguitas de color rojo. Con una sonrisa pervertida las tomó, y raspó con las uñas, hasta que quedaron pedacitos de algo blanco. Inmediatamente se lo llevo a la nariz, descubrió un olor bastante peculiar, y… ¿por qué no? EXCITANTE. Por eso los lamió, un sabor agrio y estaba algo seco, sí, pero era de lo más exótico que había degustado. Como todo un afrodisiaco.

Sintió pasos. Así que un poco atontado por la lencería, se apresuró a buscar un buen escondite. ¡El clóset! Cerró con rapidez y silencio la puerta, con su visión atravesando los espacios entre las tablillas de madera.

La chica por la que había hecho esta odisea entró suspirando, y haciendo bastante ruido. Se tiró a la cama, trayendo puesta solo una pequeña toalla que dejaba muy poco a su imaginación. Edward no podía dejar de mirarla, y más aun cuando ella se desprendió de la prenda, y su bien proporcional cuerpo se mostraba bañado por algunas gotas de agua.

Los pensamientos de Edward no podían ser más sucios. Cuando volvió a ser consciente del perfecto mundo a su alrededor, fue porque unos gemidos gatunos y chillones, pero intentando ser discretos lo alertaron. Era Isabella, en la faceta más indecorosa y lujuriosa que se hubiese podido imaginar.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras que sentía su pene crecer como nunca. Era un poderosa erección, tan grande que amenazaba con romper sus bóxers y de paso, su jean. Lo dejó respirar, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre. La bestia salió a flote, en medio de la intimidad del armario.

Bella se tocaba sin reparo ni gentileza; Edward se frotaba con fervor. Ambos se masturbaban en la lejanía cercana del otro, y cada uno en su burbuja de placer se sentía pleno… pero agitado.

- Ah… ah... Edward… -gemía sin cansancio la dama. El nombrado paró su labor, preguntándose si no había sido una mala jugarreta de su mente haber escuchado de esa forma tan pecaminosa cada sílaba de su nombre.

No pudo.

No aguantó más, la imagen de esa mujer era el mismísimo diablo, tentándole hasta los cojones. Había oído alguna vez que quien no cayera en tentación recibiría la corona de vida… ¡Al carajo esa corona, ahora solo quería tenerla suplicando y gimiendo por más en sus brazos!

Con su miembro izado cual azta de bandera, con su delicioso culo al aire y sus ojos brillando con deseo carnal puro, surgió de las sombra y se le tiró encima. Cuando ella sintió un peso ajeno, abrió los ojos de golpe, y pensaba gritar, pero unos violentos labios la callaron. Al principio, se negó a corresponder, pero la manera en que la lengua del hombre que no había podido reconocer ni sabía de dónde diablos salió era tan pasional que terminó moviendo la suya de igual manera.

Edward sin dejar de comerse sus labios le tocó de una forma descarada las tetas. Sin ningún cuidado, y con una lujuria despotricada, retorcía sus pezones y la hacía gemir con una voz chillona y felina. Quería probarlos. Despegó su saliva de la de ella y la miró por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que ella lo reconociera.

- ¿Cu-Cullen? –preguntó con un gemido arrastrado, pues no había dejado de jugar con las coronas de sus pechos.

- Ese mismo, señorita Swan.

Empezó a besarlos, morderlos y pasarles la lengua por encima, volviendo loca a la 'dama' entre sus brazos. Se divertía al oír sus reacciones, y cómo, entre más presión ejercía, ella más enloquecía. Ella pidió, entre sus gemidos cada vez más necesitados, ser tocada. No quería ser más torturada, su humedad era mucha.

Y él, no quería hacerle llegar a un nivel de pasión no convencional, quería que tuviera el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Su mano derecha bajó por su vientre, acariciando lo que más podía, hasta llegar a su lugar privado. Su dedo se deslizó con extrema facilidad, allí era calientito, resbaladizo y de una textura muy suave. Imaginarse ahí dentro le hizo sonreír con más lujuria, pero no se podía acelerar si quería que ella usara su nombre para sus más sucias fantasías.

Sus dedos índice y medio empezaron a revolotear en su clítoris, haciendo que de ella emergiese un fuego bastante poderoso que incineraba sus entrañas, alrededor de la parte baja de su vientre. Pasó sus dedos alrededor de su entrada, tentándola y haciéndola casi que implorar por ser penetrada. Y dejó a un lado tanto rodeo, e introdujo sus dedos casi que de forma consecutiva. Los sacó y los metió cuantas veces se le antojó, pero él también tenía que saciar su profanadora lujuria.

Por eso, cuando supo que Bella estaba muy próxima a su orgasmo, disminuyó bastante la velocidad, ella soltó un sonido de frustración y molestia, pero la calló cuando la cabeza de su inmenso miembro rozó su vagina.

- ¿Preparada? –preguntó solo para distraerla un poco del impacto.

No alcanzó a responder, pues el grito que salió a tropezones de su garganta mezclado de placer y dolor, porque era virgen, se lo impidió. Él la espero y dejó que le enterrara las uñas en la espalda, tenía camisa, entonces no era tan doloroso.

Permitió que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo adentro, y después, lentamente empezó a mover su cadera, penetrándola con delicadeza. El cuerpo de Swan principió reaccionar, a moverse sin permiso de ella en movimientos de vaivén para sentirlo más a fondo, y el juego empezó.

Con las piernas de ella sostenidas en sus hombros, y él apoyado en sus rodillas sacó y metió su pene con una fuerza descomunal, se escuchaban gritos, chillidos y gruñidos en los que ella gritaba como podía "Cullen" y él respiraba un "Swan" con letras entremezcladas.

Así siguieron, cambiando de posición, de ángulo, de contacto...

Hasta que para ambos la tierra tembló y como consecuente dejó todo un manantial en el interior de Bella, dejándolos a los dos livianos y plenamente satisfechos. En el preciso momento del gran orgasmo, Bella hasta pensó que los huesos de su mente se romperían.

Le tomó tiempo recuperar su aliento.

- Nada mal para ser tu primera vez, Swan. –sonrió con picardía.

- Llámame Bella.

- Está bien si me dices Edward. Cullen es de mi padre.

Continuaron mirándose hasta que escucharon ruidos del carro de policía de Charlie aparcando y los alertó. Edward le besó la frente y le dijo que la vería mañana, ella asintió y se metió entre las cobijas para ocultar su desnudez. Escuchó los pasos en las escaleras, pero la tranquilizó que su amante hubiese escapado por la ventana, y el ¿cómo iba a bajar de un segundo piso sin nada cerca para ayudarse? Ni se le ocurrió.

La puerta se abrió, y Charlie asomó su cabeza por ahí.

- Hola Bells.-dijo.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Muy bien, papá.- intentó reprimir su sonrisa, hoy había sido un día muy excitante.

- ¿Por qué tu cuarto huele a sudor y a…? –Preguntó olfateando la habitación.- ¿Y como a leche rancia o algo así?

- Porque… -no sabía qué mierda iba a responder, peor el teléfono la salvó. Charlie le hizo una seña a modo de despedida y bajó. Bella dedujo después, según el tono de voz que se alcanzaba a filtrar por las paredes que era Bill quien la había salvado. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida, estaba muy cansada.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, Bella.

Se volteó y se encontró con Edward Cullen, tan esplendoroso como siempre y con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella. Su voz casi se le va, pero logra decir un simple y tartamudo 'Hola'.

- ¿Me podrías acompañar al aula de ciencias? Creo que dejé allí mi celular. –Ella simple lo siguió. Cuando quedaron dentro del aula y cerraron la puerta, revisando que todo estuviese solo y que nadie , la besó con fuerza.- ¿Estás libre hoy?

- S-Sí. –alcanzó a decir, ese beso le había quitado el aliento.

- Perfecto, paso por ti a las ocho, y podemos ir por ahí a 'comer' algo…-la forma en que lo dijo la excitó. Verlo a él le retornaba todos los recuerdos de la acalorada sesión que pasaron juntos. Se podría decir que con solo verlo se mojaba.- ¿Qué dices?

- Está bien…- ¿Esperar hasta la noche? No le molestaría para nada que la tomara ahí mismo.

- Aunque si quieres podemos ir adelantando…

Ella asintió. Se moría de ganas. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una adicta al sexo? ¡Bah! Eso ahora no importaba. No importaba porque ahora él estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y eso terminó de prenderle fuego.

- E-Espera Edward…- Ah, esa lengua la enloquecía con solo rozar su piel.- ¿Qué somos?

- Lo que quieras. –bajó por su cuello, ya conocía sus puntos débiles.

- ¿Novios?

- Podemos intentar. Por ahora solo quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre.

Y lo logró.

**FIN FIN FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Gustó? Por favor, comentarios!<strong>


End file.
